Season 2
Season 2 of Marco Polo consists of ten episodes and was released in its entirety on July 1, 2016. A 30-minute Christmas special episode titled "One Hundred Eyes" was released between the first and the second season on December 26, 2015. On December 12, 2016, Netflix announced they had canceled Marco Polo. Sources said the series' two seasons resulted in a $200 million loss for Netflix..." Synopsis In a world replete with greed, betrayal, sexual intrigue and rivalry, Marco Polo is based on the famed explorer's adventures in Kublai Khan's court in 13th Century China, and the dark and tempestuous battle for the expanding Mongol empire. As the Kublai Kahn conscripts Marco Polo into the Mongolian army, Marco must learn to reconciliate the empire as it descends into Civil war. Stuck between the excesses of the khan and the mighty ambitions of Kaidu, Marco Polo must find a way to reconciliate the empire before complete collapse. Episodes Production On January 7, 2015, Netflix officially ordered a second season of the series. Behind the cence * The first season of Marco Polo was met with negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the first season holds a rating of 24%, based on 33 reviews, with a rating average of 4.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "An all-around disappointment, Marco Polo is less entertaining than a round of the game that shares its name." On Metacritic, the show's first season has a score of 48 out of 100 based on 21 reviews by critics, indicating "mixed reviews". * In his review for Entertainment Weekly, Jeff Jensen gave the first season a "B−" rating, calling the premise "stale", but added "Somewhere in the middle of episode 2, though, Marco Polo becomes surprisingly watchable. The filmmaking becomes bolder."16 Writing for People, Tom Gliatto praised the series, calling it "...a fun, body-flinging, old-fashioned epic". USA Today reviewer Robert Bianco gave the series 1 1⁄2 stars out of 4, saying, "Clearly what Netflix hopes you'll see a sic big-bucks, prestige entertainment along the lines of that HBO fantasy epic, but in truth, Marco is far closer to one of those cheesy international syndicated adventures." * On March 23, 2015, the President of Mongolia Tsakhiagiin Elbegdorj presented John Fusco and the Marco Polo creative team with an award, honoring their positive portrayal and global presentation of Mongolian subject matter.needed Fusco, himself, has described the series as historical fiction, based on the accounts of the Venetian traveler Marco Polo Cast Starring cast * Lorenzo Richelmy as Marco Polo (10 episodes) * Benedict Wong as Kublai Khan (10 episodes and "One Hundred Eyes") * Joan Chen as Empress Chabi (10 episodes) * Pierfrancesco Favino as Niccolò Polo (5 episodes) * Rick Yune as Kaidu (10 episodes) * Ron Yuan as Nayan (7 episodes) * Remy Hii as Prince Jingim (10 episodes) * Zhu Zhu as Kokachin (10 episodes) * Tom Wu as Li Jinbao "Hundred Eyes" (8 episodes and "One Hundred Eyes") * Mahesh Jadu as Ahmad (10 episodes) * Olivia Cheng as Mei Lin (9 episodes) * Claudia Kim as Khutulun (10 episodes) * Uli Latukefu as Byamba (10 episodes) * Jacqueline Chan as Shakana (7 episodes) * Leonard Wu as Orus (8 episodes) * Thomas Chaanhing as Gerel (3 episodes) * Chris Pang as Arban (5 episodes) * with Gabriel Byrne as Pope Gregory X ("Let God's Work Begin") * with Chin Han as Jia Sidao ("Lost Crane") * and Michelle Yeoh as Lotus (7 episodes and "One Hundred Eyes") Guest Starring * Daniel Tuiara as Sukh (6 episodes) * Esther Low as Blue Princess (5 episodes) * Jaime Chew as Ling-Ling (5 episodes) * Max Kellady as Emperor Duzong (4 episodes) * Jason Chong as Kasar (3 episodes) * Tosh Zhang as Bai (3 episodes) * Byambadorj Altanhuyag as General Qaban (3 episodes) * Bayarsaikhan Baljinnyam as Bariyachi (2 episodes) * Aaron Jackson as Maximus Dutti (2 episodes) * Laura Prats as Shoreh (2 episodes) * Togo Igawa as Chuluun (2 episodes) Crew Writers * John Fusco: episode 1. * Patrick Macmanus: episode 2. * Elizabeth Sarnoff: episode 3. * Kate Barnow: episodes 4 and 9. * Bruce Marshall Romans: episode 5. * Noelle Valdivia: episode 6. * Matthew White: episode 7. * Elizabeth Sarnoff & Patrick Macmanus: episodes 8 and 10. Directors * Daniel Minahan: episodes 1 and 3. * David Petrarca: episodes 2 and 4. * Jon Amiel: episodes 5 and 6. * Alik Sakharov: episodes 7 and 10. * James McTeigue: episodes 8 and 9. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes